Earth-9271363
* "Another Earth? Hmm Interesting. I wonder what that planet have." - Omega (Thansoi) New Universe This Universe is based of the Prime Marvel Universe and the Ultimate Universe but it's a completely different one. This is because the heroes and villains are not the ones we knew. This is fan-service, this universe is based of Marvel 2099 and another character swap backstories (the same idea from my Earth-TRN145 universe). There's a another mutant, more powerful than others combined. Another Mimic - got Power Absorption, Mimics any powers from any super-powered beings every time he sees and uses. But unlike Rouge, Carl Creel and Original Mimic he's an energy being Mutant that can take any form and uses his powers better to control properly and uses his energy to absorb but sometimes touching. His name is Mimic Kid or Unknown Mutant. Characters/Events Every Event I chose are from Comics, Animated TV, Movies and others. * The Spider-Man is Robert Robinson, his life and adventures are based of one of my favorite events, comics I read, TV and Movies I watched. * Both Hawk-Eye and the Punisher's families: Both Barton and Castle already got families of their own, they continued doing their jobs but there are differences. * The Avengers: Different people become the team, different identities and some people got the same names. * The Stones/Gemstones: All colorful stones are the same but different because of users/owners become connected like the Mandarin's Rings, Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism and Infinity Stones. * Songbird and Snowbird are twin sisters and Mockingbird is their cousin. * Starjammers and Guardians of the Galaxy: '''Star-Lord and Corsair are father and son, The daughter is coming because of adoption like Gamora, adopted by the Starjammers leader Corsair. They share the similar stories because they traveled in space, meet un-human/aliens along their journeys. * '''The SHIELD: The director of Shield calls himself "The FURY" always communicate with the heroes and gives out massages and sent out any member of shield to carry out the any missions and have anyone take over if things are bad. * The Villains: Some villains are humans, lost, sad and got complicated lives, relationships also trust is the hardest thing for anyone to understand each other. Residents Heroes * Spider-Man - Robert Reilly Robinson * Megan Stacy Jones * Spidercide / Zeon / Scarlet Spider - Patrick * Spider-Silk - April Moon Robin * Spinneret/Arachne - Julia Drew Franklin * Talon - Cheyenne * Hornet - Adam Anderson * Superheroes of Europe * Excalibur S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Gabe Jones * Timothy Dugan * Victoria Hill * Ava Todd - Agent X * Melinda May * Other Shield Agents Fantastic 4 * Star Brand - Robert Richardson * Ultra-Woman - Samantha Storm * The Streak - Simon Storm * Energy Man - Barry Grimm Power Pack * Zero-G * Lightspeed * Mass Master * Energizer X-People * X-Man - Nathaniel Grey * Marvel Girl - Rachel Grey * Wolverine - Jimmy Hudson * Beast - Hank McCoy * Storm - 'Ro Munroe * Shadowcat - Kitty Pryde * Bluestreak - Blue Kelso * Nightcrawler - Michael Darkholme * Havok - Sam Summers * Psylocke - Betsy Braddock * Colossus - Peter Rasputin * Boundless - Yo-Yo Rodriguez * Magma - Alison Crestmere Generation Mutants * Cyclops - Simon Summers * Magik - Illyana Rasputina * Angel - Robert Halloway * Husk - Paige Guthrie * Chamber * Synch * Iceman - Bobby Dawson * Warpath * Bird-Brain * Prodigy * Gambit - Robert LeBeau * Fire-Fist - Rusty Collins * Marvel Girl - Jean Grey II/Jennifer Grey * Wolfsbane - Rebecca Sinclair * Skin * Mirage - Danielle Moonstar * Jubilee * Rogue - Anna Raven * Morph - Kevin Sidney * Tempus - Eva Bell * Razon - Ashley Ramon * Lightning Girl - Anna Livingston * Elemental Kid - Casey Livingston Avengers * Captain America/General America/Colonel America - Grant Gardner * Iron Heart I/Iron Legion I/ Iron Man - Jason Stark * Thor I/ThunderStrike- Brunnhilde (Barbara Norriss) * HULK - David Banson * Goliath I/Gigantor/Ant-Man - David Scotty * Giant Girl/Stature/Wasp - Diana Scotty * Black Widow - Natasha Romanova * Boundless - Yo-Yo Rodriguez * Ms. Marvel- Alex Danvers * Hawk-Eye - Francis "Callum" Barton * Falcon - Joaquín Torres * Human Torch (Android) - Jason Hammond Others * Doctor Strange/Sorcerer to the Stars - Stephen Sr * Sorceress Supreme - Clea * Wiccan - Stephen Strange, Jr. * Silver Surfer - Radd * Silver Nova - Shalla-Bal * Silver Wings - (Heralds of Gah Lak Tus) * Spider-Man 2099 - Jason Marks * Iron Lad - Nicholas Travis * Patriot - Ashley Rogers * Thunder-Strike - Kevin Masterson (Odin) * Firestar - Angelica Johnson * Firestar II - Liz Allan * Darkhawk * Git Hoskins * Daisy Dugan * Feral * Mimic Kid * Star - Ripley Ryan * Black Panther - K'Shamba * Grey Panther * White Wolf * White Hawk * Owl II - Jubula Pride * Doctor Spectrum - Billy Roberts * Quasar - Unknown * Captain Marvel I/Photon - Mar-Vell * Captain Marvel II/Quasar II -Phyla-Vell/Hayley Foster * Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel III- Taylor Earhardt * Moon-Knight * Psylocke - Elizabeth Braddock * Captain UK I - Brian Braddock * Captain UK II - Linda McQuillan * Captain UK III - Lucy James * Union Jack - (Unknown identity) * Caledonia - Alysande Stuart * Faiza Hussain * Whizzer - Robert Frank * Blur - Jeffrey Walters * Human Torch - Russell Collins * Jackpot - Sara Grata * Mockingbird - Dinah Dawson * Songbird - Amy Dawson * Snowbird - Sally Dawson * Marvel-Girl - Ashley Khan * Iron-Heart * Daredevil - Michael Murdock * Saint Death - Natalie * Ka-Zar - Kevin P. * Sai/Elektra II- Nicola Nichols * Shanna the She-Devil - Shanna * Punisher - Frank Castle Jr. * Outlaw - Lisa Castle Jr. * Kraven the Hunter - Hunter K. * Marrow * Cannonball * Squirrel Girl * New Warriors Neutral Sides ''' *Skrulls (Some of them) *Doctor Octopus/Superior Octopus/Superior Spider-Man - Simon Benson *Scorpion/VENOM - Maximus Gargan *Electro/AfterShock/Thunder Man - Max Dillon *Lizard - Christopher Connors *Alison - Electro II/AfterShock II *Prowler-Aaron T.(Cheyenne's father) *Archangel (Clone of White Hawk/Angel) *Quicksilver - Patrick Maximoff *Scarlet Witch - Wanda Maximoff *Purple Woman - Kara Kilgrave *Purple Children *Magneto *Sabre-Tooth *Stunner (My OC / RPC) *Shocker *Black Cat/HellCat - Alex Fyle *Mystique *Domino - Neena Thurman *Onslaught (Psychic Entity) *Avalanche - Lance Alvers *Pyro *Red She-Hulk *Red Hulk *Rhino *Absorbing Man *Moonstone / Meteorite - Karla Sofen *Titania *Delilah *Silver Sable *Night-Hawk *Darkstar - Laynia Petrovna *GallowGlass *Absorbing Kid (My RPC) *Sentry *Armor (X-Men) *Punisher *Loki *Deadpool - Wade Wilson *Taskmaster *Fitness *Elektra *Man-Thing *She-Man Thing *Hydro-Man *Sandman *Grant Ward *Venom- Eric Brockson *Carnage - Ashley Frank *Anti-Venom *Toxin *Bounty (Humanoid) *Mr. Big '''Supporting (Minor) Cast * Residents of London * Mary Robinson (Robert's Mother) * George Robinson (Robert's Father) * Chris Jones (Megan's Father) * Rachel Jones (Megan's Mother) * Whitney Chang (Daily News Communications) * Ashley Kafka * Karen O'Malley * Naoko Yamada-Jones * Shayne Yamada-Jones * Carlie Cooper (Specialist/Metropolitan Police Department) * Valerie Cooper (Older Sister of Carlie/ Fighter) * Foggy Nelson * Missy Kallenbcak * Sarah Baker (Maximus Gargan's fiancee) * Ms Harris (Teacher) * Doris was a neighbor of Mary Robinson. * Random members of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Mr Jameson (John Jackson) * Jay Jameson (John's Father) * Jason Jameson (John's Son) Villains/Criminals ''' *High Evolutionary - Herbert Wyndham *Queen Veranke *OMEGA (Thanosi) *Baron Zemo *Villains for Hire *Enforcers - HammerHead, OX, Fany Dan, Montana, Snake Marston, Hammer Harrison *Fire-Fist (Murderer) *Ultimate DOOM *Vulture - Adrian Lancestorm *Mesmero/Green Man - Vincent Kilgrave *Purple Man - Zebediah Kilgrave *Johann Shmidt (Clone) Red Skull/The Skull *Jason Shmidt (Clone) Gold Skull/Skull 2 *SIN *The Leader 1st *Red Leader 2nd *Hypnotia/Mercenary, Assassin *Assassin-8 *Super Skrull *Graviton *Viper *Mandarin *Grey Gargoyle *Blizzard *Whiplash (BlackLash) *Abomination *Ultra (female Ultron) *Apocalypse *Shriek - Frances Barrison *Arachnikid - Paul Palmer *Skull Punch - Jason Grimm *Overcharge - Louis Marko *Dark Matter - Serge *Black Rabbit - Mimi Lapin *White Rabbit - Lorina Dodson '''Locations * England * London City * New York City * Robert and his Mother's House * Daily News Communications * Osbomax Technologies or Chemicals * Metropolitan Police Department * Lancestorm Industries, Technologies or Chemicals, * College ESU * Horizon Labs * X-Mansion * Morlocks Sewers * Avengers Tower * S.H.I.E.L.D - Helicarrier * Space and Galaxy Notes # This was called "Bootleg" Universe. I decided to call it "Fan-Service". # This Earth was formerly called "Earth-TRN222". # The characters are based on a variety of sources from the Prime Marvel Universe, Ultimate Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 2010s Marvel Animated Universe ,1990s Marvel Action Hour and 1990s X-Men and Spider-Man cartoons . # My chosen stories are based of any Events I read and watch. # Character designs,costumes and concepts are simply my favorites. # Some of my characters shares the same names from their Earth-616, Earth-1610 and other counterparts. # The reality encompasses all of the Earth, starting with England and then branching out from there. # Characters will be added and updated as I watch more TV and movies. # This fan fiction is under construction. Gallery Avengers (My version).jpg|My own AVENGERS (My Username on my fan art.)|link=RFyle11 tumblr_pbjj2iFJvp1xz9fq6o1_1280.jpg|Ant-Man and Wasp Coloured version Captain America (my version).png|My Version of Captain America Grant Gardner|link=RFyle11 Anthony_Stark_(Earth-9411)_Spectacular_Spider-Man_(UK)_Vol_1_163.jpg|Jason Stark Iron Man/Iron Legion My Spider Man WIth weblines.jpg|My Spider-Man - Robert Robinson|link=RFyle11 James_Hudson_Jr._(Earth-1610)_from_X-Men_Blue_Vol_1_24_001.jpg|Jimmy Hudson/Wolverine Nathaniel_Grey_(Earth-7964).jpg|X-Man - Nathaniel Grey Cletus_Kasady_(Earth-TRN012)_from_Marvel_Future_Fight_001.jpg|Carnage Info_Venom.jpg|Venom Wanda Scarlet Wicth (Earth-TRN145) .jpg|Wanda Lensherr Scarlet Witch (Earth-TRN222) Category:RFyle11 Category:Realities Category:Earth-9271363 Category:Unfinished